<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>电车痴汉 by DBLYU</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373434">电车痴汉</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBLYU/pseuds/DBLYU'>DBLYU</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBLYU/pseuds/DBLYU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>电池痴汉反被操</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>电车痴汉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>又到了周末，莫关山很开心，因为周末不用上课，而且周末地铁人会很多。套上长款卫衣，光着下身穿着运动裤再拿着篮球包，一般人都会以为这是个坐地铁去运动的青年，但是莫关山去地铁是为了别的。 </p><p> 避免遇到同学，莫关山还专门打车去别的地铁口上车，附近就是商业街，还是上午高峰期，地铁里满是人。莫关山好不容易挤上车就开始物色今天的第一个对象。</p><p>第一次在地铁这种是一个意外，前面的人突然后退，莫关山为了避开他就靠在了后面人的身上，没想到后面的男生不知道什么原因处在勃起状态，莫关山猛地后退屁股狠狠撞在男人裆部，虽然隔了几层衣物但那种奇妙的感觉却让莫关山当时腿就软了。男人也有些尴尬，微微后退半步两人就分开了。莫关山却还想再试一试，借着人群拥挤推搡，假装无意的一次次轻撞，明明只是硬物抵着臀尖或是股缝，但因为这特殊的环境和特殊的场景，撞得莫关山前面发硬，后穴都在不自觉的分泌肠液。男人却在下一站就下了车。男人一走，莫关山感觉自己都要站不稳了，扶着杆子大口喘气，到了学校马上回宿舍，躺在床上一边想着刚刚的经历一边自慰。</p><p>  自那之后莫关山就时不时屁股发痒，他知道自己这么做不对，但是心里想着念着，欲望来了理智根本挡不住。开始还是一个月一两次，后来就固定到了周六上午，一周紧张的学习到了周六就好好犒赏自己，还得出了一些经验，比如不穿内裤感受更清楚；精英男更禁不住刺激，碰一碰就容易硬；最好不要抓着扶手，假装玩手机。可是第一次那次情况可遇不可求，毕竟没事谁也不会在地铁上发情，莫关山选人要求还很高，又要高又要帅，还不容易找到符合要求的还要过去试探。但是即使对方没有硬起来，莫关山也能仅仅靠磨蹭获得快感。   </p><p>莫关山一进车厢，就看到了一个人，完全符合他要求的一个人，悄悄挤到他身边观察，很高，比莫关山还高10多厘米，牛仔裤裹着的腿更是完美；很帅，还带着一种生人勿进的冷漠感。   莫关山大着胆子移到那人前面，也是借着又到了一站，涌进许多人大家都走动时，往后碰了碰，“唔。。。”莫关山禁不住轻喘一声，身后人就算软着也明显突出，臀肉撞在牛仔裤拉链上面。就一下，莫关山就硬了，盖在长又宽松的卫衣下面也没有人能发现。食髓知味的莫关山胆子更大了，一次次用屁股撞。明明只是隔着衣物的碰撞莫关山却感觉自己在被男人狠狠的挺入，整个后穴都被贯穿塞满，一次次抽射让他站都站不稳。  身后的人应该感受到了自己的性骚扰，但是他没躲开，那应该就是默许吧。就是这种想法让莫关山壮着胆自己下半身自己靠在了男人身上，用屁股磨蹭着男人的裤子。</p><p>“他硬了！”，莫关山能清楚感觉到男人的变化，呼吸声变得深沉，湿热的气流打在莫关山耳侧，即使被牛仔裤紧紧包裹，也能感觉到下体更加突起，拉链被鼓起，磨蹭着股缝。莫关山前面都一股股射出精水，后穴一阵收缩痉挛。</p><p>   看了眼周围的人都在关注自己的事，莫关山伸手去触碰那处突起。隔着裤子都能感受到男人的兴奋，裤子被撑到极限，“如果现在打开拉链，应该会马上弹出来吧，那么大又粗的一根”莫关山脑子里想着淫秽下流的画面，手上却只敢轻轻触摸。  手突然被男人抓住，莫关山吓到轻叫一声“啊！”，引得身边人往这边看，莫关山想赶紧分开，没想到腰却被男人扣住。还好身边人只是把他们当关系好的兄弟，没人关心。</p><p>身后人一只手圈住莫关山的腰，就开始模仿性交，带着莫关山的身体前前后后小幅度动，每一次都狠狠撞在股缝。莫关山快被男人逼疯了，快感疯狂袭来，他腿软腰酸却要碍着在地铁还要装着一副正经的样子，想把男人的手拿开，却被反握住，带着伸进了宽松的裤子。</p><p>男人带着他碰自己早就硬到不行的性器，吓到莫关山赶紧把手拿出来，害怕的把篮球包放到身前挡住男人大胆的动作。身后在被一下下顶撞，性器也在男人熟练的动作下快要到达高潮，前端突然被手指划过，莫关山浑身发抖着射了男人一手，射完根本没有力气保持站立，几乎整个身体都靠着男人身上。</p><p>   “舒服吗？”男人贴着莫关山耳朵小声问，低沉磁性的声音想一股电流让莫关山全是酥麻   “嗯？”被突然发问莫关山蒙住了，“能不能放开我”   “放开你？是哪个骚货先不要脸的勾引我，嗯？是哪个骚货现在射了我一手？”男人说完还把手伸到后面，手指轻轻松松就伸进早就湿软的后穴，抽插了几下就退出来。</p><p>  男人直接把莫关山掰着转了个身，面对面莫关山却不敢面对他，低着头。男人把手伸到莫关山嘴边，莫关山看着他手上的白浊还闻到那股特殊的腥味，怕周围的人察觉，情急之下一口含下男人的手指，一根根舔舐干净。男人轻笑，看着被舔舐过带着晶莹水珠的手，“我还没说要你舔骚货就忍不住了？自己的精液好吃吗？”。</p><p>  “到站xx站”，莫关山听到到站通知就想逃，却被男人一把扣住，“自己爽了就要走，我还硬着呢。”</p><p>一路被男人拖着到了他家，豪华公寓的顶楼。被压在落地窗前的护栏前，莫关山知道怕了，这可是窗户，万一被别人看到拍下来怎么办。手扯着自己的裤子对着男人说好话。</p><p>“那你告诉我你叫什么？看样子应该是大学生吧，是X大？告诉我我们就去卧室，不然就在这儿办了你。”</p><p>莫关山一时不知道该怎么做，告诉这个陌生男人自己的信息？要是以后被骚扰怎么办？自己不是才应该是那个骚扰别人的电车痴汉，这么就反过来了。可是男人并不给他反应机会，见他不说话，直接用力脱下莫关山的裤子。莫关山里面没穿内裤，被拔下裤子一凉，吓得把自己的名字大学专业全说了，“你要是不信我书包里面有学生卡，我真的没骗你，求求你了，不要在这儿，去卧室，去卧室行吗。”</p><p>男人也不给他穿裤子，拉着他就往卧室走，裤子掉到脚踝绊着他了，莫关山干脆把裤子脱在了客厅。进了卧室却不是上床，而是被拉进了浴室，被人压在水槽。男人细长的手指就着肠液轻松进入后穴，在里面搅动了几下感受到水更多了，甚至顺着股沟往下流，把手抽出来后直接一个挺入，停到最里端。莫关山被突然的举动惊得大叫，后穴被男人的巨物撑到最大，一下被顶到最里面痛的他只能张着嘴大口呼吸。</p><p>“骚货发大水了？”，男人感受肠壁紧紧包裹着性器，小幅度的抽插把原本里面的淫液全部挤出，一次次拍打让淫水四溅，还没怎么样两人就一片狼藉。身下人小声的呻吟更是勾人，像是夜晚楼下发春的小猫，用叫声勾引雄性来操他，他就是被这只大胆的“小猫”勾引的。</p><p>“嗯。。。哥，动一动，动一动啊。。。”，这猫还嫌他不动，自己扭着屁股动了起来。“啪”屁股突然被狠狠拍了一巴掌，“自己动”。明明是被像小孩一样打了屁股，莫关山却感觉爽到飞起，一面扭着腰深深浅浅的吞吐男人的巨物，一面回味着刚刚那带着疼痛的快感。</p><p>“快点，动快点”男人被他慢悠悠的动作等的不耐烦了，在另一侧又拍了一掌，莫关山被激得全身一抖，前面没忍住就直接射了出来，后穴也紧紧地收缩，咬着男人的巨物。居然被一个巴掌就拍射了，莫关山羞的不行，只盼着男人没发现自己的变化。</p><p>“呵，就射了？”，男人没打算放过他，捏着他射完疲软的性器<br/>“被打屁股很爽吗？”，莫关山不回话男人手上用力也变得越来越大<br/>“爽吗？还要不要？”<br/>“回话！还要不要被打屁股？”<br/>另一只手画着圈揉捏莫关山的屁股，莫关山感觉被触碰的地方就像有魔法，从内发出一种欲望，欲望让莫关山变得放荡，什么廉耻尊严，爽了再说“要”，莫关山把屁股往男人手里送，“要哥哥打屁股”</p><p>“怎么这么骚，嗯？”男人连拍几掌，一下比一下用力，莫关山感觉半边屁股都烧起来了，又痛又热又痒。</p><p>莫关山迷迷糊糊什么话都往外蹦“嗯，喜欢，哥哥，喜欢，哥哥把骚货屁股都打红了，打肿了。”</p><p>莫关山身体白且嫩，特别容易留下痕迹，这几下大力的巴掌半边屁股已经完全泛红，打的恨得地方都发紫，清晰的巴掌印让激发男人内心的变态欲望。</p><p>拍完一边，男人却停下了，莫关山还没从上一波中缓过来，就被男人掐着腰狠狠抽射，男人向前用力，自己的腰被扯着往后迎着，倒是不用男人打巴掌，光是胯和臀的拍击就够让莫关山脑子发蒙，一次次整根退出再狠狠进入。</p><p>莫关山腿直发软，手撑着面盆不让自己滑下，过了许久男人才掐着腰射在他里面。射完也不出去，对着另一边拍了几掌，不仅是臀尖，连大腿根部都被拍到发红。再玩弄了一会儿莫关山丰腴的臀肉，细嫩的臀肉有些红肿，被男人的大手捏成各种形状。臀肉挤着肠道，把里面的淫液挤出来，乳白粘稠的液体和红紫臀肉反差鲜明，缓慢地顺着股沟流向大腿。</p><p>周末不用上课，白天还很长，莫关山还要在顶楼的公寓待很久</p><p>和男人厮混了一下午，最后到了傍晚才休息了一会儿。<br/>莫关山趴在床上喘着粗气，侧着头看着床下急急忙忙撕扯丢了一地的衣服和满地扔的用过的避孕套，男人的手还在一下下抚摸腰脊，莫关山嘴里哼哼唧唧自己都不知道在说些什么。</p><p> </p><p>顺着凹下去的腰线一路向下，莫关山浑身就数屁股最有肉，又白又嫩，与细腰对比起来更是显得浑圆，后穴隐在丰腴的臀肉里，被过度使用了还未能完全恢复，微微张着殷红的小口一收一缩</p><p> </p><p>“我。。。我去洗个澡，要，要回学校了”，莫关山觉得自己待的够久了，本来只是想在电车上满足自己的性癖，没想到被男人抓回来狠狠操了一顿，虽然腰背和腿都有些酸痛，但是也不好意思一直待在人家床上，慌慌张张下了床，随便冲了个澡，出来在衣服堆里找到自己裤子是发现裆部沾满自己射出来的精液，犹豫着想自己上衣长，遮着应该还是能勉勉强强回学校，男人却从衣柜里拿出一条牛仔裤，“这条我买小了，你应该能穿，穿这条吧”，说着把裤子往莫关山怀里一塞</p><p> </p><p>一条干净的裤子总比自己沾满污秽的裤子好，莫关山也不拒绝，可是没想到裤子却小了，提到大腿根部莫关山就发现有点紧，裤子卡在大腿莫关山却莫名想到男人那结实精瘦满是肌肉的背腹和臀，在自己身上冲撞时就像是一头黑豹，瞟了就站在旁边的男人一眼，男人没穿裤子，刚刚让自己欲死欲生的男根还硬着微微上翘，眼神隐晦不明得盯着自己的屁股，莫关山赶紧把眼神移开</p><p> </p><p>本想跟男人讲裤子小了，但是莫关山心里莫名升起一股奇怪想法，双手拉着裤子边缘就往上提，却不很用力，臀肉在裤子挤压下上下抖动，更显色情，莫关山感觉到男人呼吸越来越粗，动作更加大胆，像是故意勾引男人似的穿裤子。最后好不容易穿上了裤子，男人却上前一把扯下。</p><p> </p><p>被男人抱在怀里，男人手大，刚好一手握一瓣，臀肉被男人狠狠蹂躏，又捏又掐</p><p>“别。。。。别弄我了，下次。。。下次再来好不好”，莫关山半推半就说着拒绝话，“我真的要回学校了”</p><p>等到走出了门，莫关山才懵懵懂懂反应过来，自己说不要了男人居然真的放开了自己！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>